Brody and Scott
|firstmet=September 1991 |intimacylevel=Friends Housemates Team players Roommates Sexual |datinghistory=Friendly kissed Sexual active |shipname=Scody Scooby |name = Brody and Scott}} The relationship between Brody Hudson and Scott McCall. Scott McCall is a fellow Hufflepuff student and also one of Brody's roommates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Brody met Scott in the Hogwarts Express on their first day to Hogwarts and he and Patrick instantly took a liking to him. They were happy when they were sorted into the same House and got even more happier when they discovered they would be sharing the same dorm for their entire stay at Hogwarts. The friendship between Brody and Scott is on good terms, and they starting to hang out much after Quidditch practise. They often goes together with other friends to Hogsmead when they are at their third year. It is known that Scott have always accepted Brody from who he was, and supporting his relationship with Jackson Whittemore. .]] Their relationship even grows out to something more when Brody lays at Hogwart's Hospital Wing and Scott visit him after the nightclock. They both sing in Like A Virgin. They share a very intense moment which leads to having sex. Even though both have been into other relationships, they both agreed to keep it their exciting secret. Since that night, Brody and Scott grew closer than ever. Over the years, Scott has grown out to be Brody's best friend. Hogwarts |-|First Year (1991-1992) First train to Hogwarts On September 1991, Brody and Scott first met when they both took there farewells to their families and made them ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their first time. Scott, who was really excited for his first year, got his first interaction with Brody as they both stepped into the same train cabine. Together with Patrick Dunbar, they share nice talks the whole journey to Hogsmeade station. Scott tells them about the McCall family and about his mother Melissa, who is a Muggle nurse at a hospital in London. Brody, who shows much interest in Scott, liked McCall at the very first moment, and with him being around, he believed his journey at Hogwart's would be perfect. Brody made Scott a promise, that they will stuck around, even if they won't be sorted into the same house. In their conversations, they discover that they share many interest as guitars and skateboarding. Sorting Ceremony When the students where welcomed by Minerva McGonagall, all the new students were brought to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Scott and Brody shared eye contact the whole ceremony, thinking about their promises to each other. As Brody was called to come to the Sorting Hat, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff, Scott was very proud for him. He even got more proud when Scott was sorted into Hufflepuff too, as the two started their friendship. At the welcomes meal, Scott and Brody got to know each other better. Scott tells Brody about his interest in girls. He even told him he have seen a girl too when they were at the Hogwarts Express, pointing to Malia Tate, a girl from Gryffindor. Brody asked him if he was crushing about her, as Scott admids. Brody offers his help to help him getting a date with Malia, as Scott takes the offer. Hufflepuff After the big welcomes meal, the two were leading to the Hufflepuff Basement by their Hufflepuff Prefect. As they both stepped into the dorm, they were very excited for the nicest dorm in the world. They could smell the finest smell, and the wellmade woodplanks and the hottness from the fireplace. They even got more happy as they discore that they share the same dorm with Patrick Dunbar, Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey. Scott and Brody, together with their roommates, have the whole night conversations to get to know each other better. Even the Hufflepuff Prefect has to come to their room for noise pullution. Brody couldn't be happier with his roommates, so couldn't Scott. Many weekends, Scott and Brody spend their time at the basement with follow Hufflepuff students. As first year students, they couldn't go to more private places, so the two got to talk in their house basement. Brody and Scott are on very greatt terms. They both do like playing the guitar, and because of that they share conversastions that other people can't talk into it. Brody spend much time with his best friend and stepbrother Patrick, so Scott and Brody didn't got much time alone their first year. Leaving Hogwarts for the first time When their first year came to an end, Brody and Scott gave their living adress to send each other letters. Brody promised Scott to visit him and his mom. Brody and Scott share a very unique hugg by thanking for their first year as they both leave Hogwarts. Summer 1992 Brody and Scott made their promise true, as they were sending each other letters the first week after Hogwarts. Brody liked Scott, as he told his mother Carole Dunbar all about him. Scott wrote him letters, for his advise to ask Malia for a date for their second year. Brody told in his letter that he will do everything to help him next year. Scott was the only friend Brody was sending letters after his first year. |-|Second Year (1992-1993) |-|Third Year (1993-1994) |-|Fourth Year (1994-1995) Quotes Gallery Scodylikea.jpg Gettingcaughtbysnape.jpg Mchudski.jpg mchudski2.jpg Quidditchmeal.jpg Scodybasement.jpg Trivia * Brody and Scott met in the Hogwarts Express. * Scott made Brody a promise in 1991 to keep in thouch even if they weren't sorted into the same house. * They both have two best friends from Hufflepuff. ** Apart from Scott, Brody's best friend is Patrick and apart from Brody, Scott's best friend is Stiles. * They are both Hufflepuff students and Hufflepuff Quidditch players. ** Scott joined the team in 1993 as Beater and Brody joined the team in 1998 to replace Finn Hudson's position as Seeker. *They are a part of the trio together with Patrick Dunbar. **See: Brody, Scott and Patrick *They are both members of the New Directions. **They also auditioned with each other with I Say a Little Prayer. *Scott was the only one Brody was sending letters after their first year at Hogwart's in 1991-1992. *Brittany S. Pierce mentioned this duo as Scooby in 1993 *Brody has pictures of Scott in his room. *Brody and Scott have sex in 1994. Scott is straight, but wanted to expiriment. Brody is also the only guy Scott has sex with. *They have a lot in common; they both like guitars and skateboarding. *Brody helped Scott in 1992 to have him date Malia Tate. *Brody named one of his first children to Scott; Hugo Scott Whittemore. *Brody have seen Scott die, because of his anger, his Elemental activates. *After Scott's dead, Brody kept his wand and saved it. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Best friends Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:Friends with benefits Category:Brody's relationships Category:Scott's relationships Category:Flings